


Hades Art

by CharDaMa



Series: The Big Fan Art Book [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: Screenshots of Hades fanart I will probably never finish and that I did in class instead of homework.
Series: The Big Fan Art Book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Hypnos and Thanatos

I wanted to do a redesign of hypnos and got a bit carried away-

Thanatos. Just because


	2. Hypnos and Charon

Hypnos and Charon. I redesigned their outfits a bit here as well. Kinda wished they had different costumes you can buy with gems and stuff in the game but oh well. That's be waaayy more grinding. 


	3. Dionysus

An outfit for Dyonisus


End file.
